The present invention relates to a detection device for detecting the position of a boundary between a first part and a second part of a subject, a magnetic resonance device to which that detection device has been applied, a detection method of detecting the position of a boundary between a first part and a second part of a subject, and a program used for detecting the position of a boundary between a first part and a second part of a subject.
As a method of imaging a part which moves with respiration of a subject, a method of using a navigator sequence for acquiring a respiratory signal of the subject is known (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-193884